


dungeons deep

by without_a_box



Series: 8 Days of Axel [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8daysofaxel, Gen, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_a_box/pseuds/without_a_box
Summary: Lea enters the room. He knows it’s a cell but it looks more like a dungeon, the lights have been dimmed and there were deep scatches in the walls, black stains from creatures unknown. He wonders what Ansem’s apprentices used to keep in here.For viiixel.





	dungeons deep

**Author's Note:**

> day three, give it up for day three.
> 
> this time the prompt is; traitor/betrayal
> 
> For all details check out the post here; https://viiixel.tumblr.com/post/161678474576/welcome-to-year-ii-of-8-days-of-axel-like

So they capture Saix, well a Xehanort-possessed Saix but same difference. They bring him to Radiant Garden, to Ansem’s lab because it has the best cells.

 

Ienzo watches from a distance with an indifferent look as they lead him through the castle.

 

Lea hangs back as the question him, not wanting to look at his former friend. They spend hours in the room, Saix says nothing.

 

“Maybe it’s useless,” Mickey mutters once they finally emerge, even Sora looks frustrated.

 

“Could Yen Sid help?” Riku questions.

 

“Yeah,” Sora brightens up, “Let’s ask him.”

 

After exchanging a few words with Mickey both boys walk off.

 

“Ax-“ Mickey stops halfway, “Lea. I know it’s a big ask but could you keep an eye on him for a little bit.”

 

“I always get stuck with the icky jobs,” Lea grumbles under his breath before nodding.

 

The King bows his head before following the other boys down the corridor.

 

Lea enters the room. He knows it’s a cell but it looks more like a dungeon, the lights have been dimmed and there were deep scathes in the walls, black stains from creatures unknown. He wonders what Ansem’s apprentices used to keep in here.

 

Saix is chained to a chair like some feral animal, and way his eyes seem to glow and how he bears his teeth slightly just goes to prove it.

 

“Axel…” He almost growls.

 

Lea leans back against the opposite wall, arms crossed.

 

“Aw, you should know better than that now. I’m Lea.” A small part of him hopes Isa is still there.

 

Saix doesn’t respond.

 

They wait in that silence for what seems like hours, the windowless room exaggerating the time passing, eyes locked like each daring the other to do something. In the distance, Lea hears something and turns his head towards to sound.

 

“They don’t trust you, you know.” Saix announces, “It could easily be you in this chair, being questioned if you hadn’t been such a traitor.”

 

Lea straightens up and takes a few steps forward.

 

“A traitor?” Lea hisses, “That’s rich coming from you. I did everything for you, for us, for our plan. I fucking killed for you, murdered in cold blood, I incinerated for you. People died screaming and begging by your orders. But look at you now; you’re the boss’s little lap dog. Loyal to that bastard, instead of us. Look at what he did to your fucking face, he ruined you.”

 

He had marched across the room by this point, inches from Saix.

 

“You know nothing about loyalty. If anyone’s the traitor here, it’s you Isa.”

 

Their eyes bore into each other, green against yellow. Lea wonders how did they get to this place. He wonders at what point did his friend leave him behind.

 

The rusted chains on the door shifted and broke the silence.

 

“God Isa, what happened to us?” Lea shakes his head and backs up a few steps. “We were best friends, why did you turn your back on me?”

 

Saix stares and Lea can only see Xehanort in his eyes.

 

“Maybe because you turned on me first.”

 

That sets him off; Lea violently launches a fireball across the room, missing Saix’s blue spikes by millimeters, leaving a smoking crater in the wall.

 

He marches out of the room slamming the door shut behind him, leaving the Nobody alone in dungeons deep. As he makes his way upstairs he can still hear the ringing of the chains and Xemnas’ slow deep laugh.


End file.
